All's Fair
by Averon
Summary: When I was little, I learned a game; you can not win nor score. My father taught me all the rules, and then threw them out the door. He said they didn't matter, for all was fair in war. HPDM Slash


Hey, this here's a one-shot I wrote for a friend of mine. The story behind it sort of explains why I'm _not_ going to post the next chapter formy current on going story, so I'll tell you. You see, I've had barely any will to write this week for a few reasons. For starters, school started back up. Next, I found out my best friend, Kate,was in the hospital with pnemonia. Then, to add insult to injury, I realized I was failing one of my classes(statistics...) and needed to bring the grade up to a C before the end of the quarter, which was, I might add, Wednesday. It's been a hell of a week. I wrote this _specifically_ for Kate, but I really hope you guys like this as much as she does.

Warnings: HPDM (very light) Slash, utter shortness (673 words),and way to much rhyming. I call it a 'Peory' (a peom-story?).

Dedication: This is for Kate. And also as athanks to Ash for Beta-ing.

Disclaimer: I could have, techinically said this was all mine, if I hadn't stated the one,single name in the 7th paragraph... Oh well, I don't own the characters.

DMDMDMDMDM

When I was little, I learned a game; you can not win nor score. My father taught me all the rules, and then threw them out the door. He said they didn't matter, for all was fair in war.

One day, in later years, I finally went to school. I met a kid I thought was cool, and got refused, ignored. That day, I thought I'd play my game, and damn if I wouldn't win. But I forgot most basic truths and kept a running score. Hey, all was fair in war.

In First Year, my opponent prevailed. He had more friends then I. The whole school was on his side, and he could really fly. He even saved the Philosopher's Stone, and I'm not sure he tried. I never understood quite how he won that round. But all was fair, of course.

In Second Year, he won again. He solved the mystery. I still think I could have too, if father hadn't joined. He saved the girl and all the school and I couldn't compete. When I went home I told myself I really didn't care. I'd quit the game if it got to tough, but I never was convinced. I told myself his fame was fair, but by then I wasn't sure.

Third Year, you can guess who won. It seemed that I was cursed. He didn't know he played, but he never lost a space. That year he saved a convict, a hippogriff, and spy. He befriended a werewolf, earned a debt, and saved his god father's life. I told myself it was just a battle, it didn't really matter. I hated him, winning my game, and swore that I'd been swindled. I finally forgot thatall was fair in war.

Fourth year, he won again. Let me count the ways; humiliation, a school contest won, an escape, and evidence of a creation. Therewere more, I'm sure you know, but by then I didn't care. He seemed… off when he got back, and that just wasn't fair. He was perfect, he always won; there was no reason to be upset. I guess he tied in another game, the boy's death was a play. I guess he didn't know the rules, 'cause all was fair in war.

Fifth Year, the game got hot, real lives were now at stake. The games were all around us, and made ours look quite fake. We didn't kill, we didn't hurt; we merely played for fun. Still he won, so easily, and all was said and done. He sent my father to Azkaban, the man who taught the game. He got rid of Umbridge, and brought back the Headmaster. By then I knew it was inevitable, he would just succeed. I couldn't help but smile when he pulled into the lead. I wondered if he noticed that I played so that he'd win. Never cared to think that he believed I meant that shit.

This year he stopped playing, and I thought that I would cry. He refused to reply to insults, and I wouldn't let that fly. I decided I would change the game, to another with no rules. My mother taught me but the name, but I'd put it to good use. I waited till he was alone, and weeping for his 'sins.' I told him all was fine, that he need not do this. He didn't understand, and I knew I had a chance. I started acting nice and letting small things slip. Now it's nearing summertime, and I think I might have won. He'll come to me, and we might kiss, but it has just begun. This game can last a lifetime, when all is said and done.

When I went to school, I met a guy, who taught me a new game;a game you couldn't win nor score, for that was not the aim. He taught me all the rules, then he burned them in a cove. He said they didn't matter, for all was fair in love.

HPHPHPHPHP

So, what do you think?

Oh, and if any of you were wondering, school still sucks, I managed to pull my grade up by retaking 4 quizes and 2 tests (in one day... I REALLY hate statistics...), and Kate's going to be fine. She said she'd be coming back to school _tomorrow_!


End file.
